He Fell
by Mama Bunny
Summary: What exactly happened after Peter Pettigrew died? Companion Fic to "He Saw" written by lovesXaXstar. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really don't feel like coming up with a witty disclaimer, so "Harry Potter does not belong to me." There. Happy?**

**Title: He Fell**

**_Just to say, this story is a kinda companion fic to _lovesXaXstar's _story called _He Saw. _Please read it, it's heartbreaking and she deserves some reviews!_**

**Summary: (sucks at summaries) What happened after Peter Pettigrew died? Recommend you read He Saw first. **

**Pairings: None**

_He Fell_

_Ch. 1_

Peter Pettigrew fell. And he continued falling, or at least that's what it felt like. Opening his eyes, he found out that he wasn't falling. Just dreaming. He thought he was dreaming as the room he was in was white, the couches, the table, the chair he was sitting in, even the fire in the fireplace was white.

"Wormtail," hissed a voice full of venom. Before he could even blink, he was on the floor sporting a broken nose.

"Sirius!" shouted a voice he knew all too well.

"Thames?" he asked through a curtain of blood.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny!" the voice retorted sarcastically, "Of course it's me!" Peter's nose was healed and he was pulled into a gruff hug. Peter was stumped. If James and Sirius were here, did that mean he was dead!

"I-I'm confused," he stuttered, pulling away from the hug and curling in fetal position, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I killed you. I killed you and Lily and almost strangled your only son! I don't deserve here! No. No..." he continued rocking, sobbing, muttering. He didn't belong here with his friends. He deserved Hell after what he did.

"Wormy," a female's voice called to him, "it's OK. Shh..." She leaned over rubbing comforting circles on his back, and Peter saw a curtain of red hair.

"L-Lily?"

She smiled, "Yup!" Sighing, she continued, "Wormtail, we forgive you. We forgave you a long time ago. You know I'm not the type to hold grudges."

"B-but I betrayed y-you," he said sniffing, "I'm a Death E-eater. I've k-killed and tortured..." Peter shuddered at the memory of Harry's green eyes as the Avada Kedavra hit Cedric.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, "Marauders always and forever right?" Peter smiled.

"Right," Peter's blue eyes sought out the gray of Sirius'.

"I knew I couldn't stay mad at you forever, Ratboy," Sirius grumbled, breaking out into a wide grin and mussing up Peter's dirty blond hair.

"But Peter," Lily said sadly, "You cannot stay here though."

**Author's Notes: I know there is a lot of people out there who will review saying "OMG! Peter, like, so turned good too fast! Like, your story sucks!" If you say that, go ahead. I will have a great laugh at you. XD**

**Please review (or flame)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I really don't feel like coming up with a witty disclaimer, so "Harry Potter does not belong to me." There. Happy?**

**Title: He Fell**

**_Just to say, this story is a kinda companion fic to _lovesXaXstar's _story called _He Saw. _Please read it, it's heartbreaking and she deserves some reviews!_**

**Summary: (sucks at summaries) What happened after Peter Pettigrew died? Recommend you read He Saw first. **

**Pairings: None**

_He Fell_

_Ch. 2_

Peter felt his heart break, shatter into a million pieces, and puncture his skin.

"What do you mean?" Even though he knew deep down he deserved less, he wanted to stay here with his friends.

James laughed, "No Wormy, not like that! You just still have a job to do down there. Harry needs you do you what is right."

Peter must've looked as confused as he felt because Lily smiled and hugged him, "We don't have that much time. You'll know what to do."

And once again there was blackness. And more falling. Opening his eyes this time, he was greeted with a familiar sight. A very young Percy Weasly was stroking his fur, reading a large tome. Wait, fur?

Peter (or Scabbers now) squeaked and scurried to a nearby mirror. It was true, he was once again a rat. And by the looks of Percy, he was years ahead of his time.

Peter ran, ran as far as his legs would carry him, into the kitchen, through a hole in the wall, and out to the grounds. Ignoring Percy's childish yells, he got to the end of the wards, transformed, and apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts. Once there, he leaned against a tree and breathed hard. Lily had said that he would know what to do. She must've known where he would end up. Peter made up his mind. As unappealing as the decision was, he would turn himself in. He transformed back into Scabbers the rat and ran up to the Entrance doors. He waited for someone to open them up. He didn't have to wait long, as two third year Slytherins came out and he slipped in. Peter sighed; those two would be future junior Death Eaters.

He hated being back at Hogwarts, everything bought back unpleasant memories. Finally, he reached the Headmaster's office. He transformed again after making sure no one was in the hallway.

"Lemon Drops," no response.

"Acid pop?" Again nothing happened and Peter went through all the sweets names he could until he smacked his forehead. All of Dumbledore's passwords at this time dealt with the Order.

"Phoenix hatchling?" he tried half-heartily, but to his surprise it worked. Climbing the stairs, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," the calm, soothing voice of Albus Dumbledore said.

Taking another deep breath, he entered the office of the once dead headmaster.

**Author's Notes: Chapter two is here! -cheers- Questions, does anyone know any good, fast betas? And who would like to help me name the chapters? I'm horrible at it.**

**Cookies go to...DiMeraslover**

**Please review (or flame)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Harry Potter and Co. **

_He Fell _

_Ch. 3_

When Peter Pettigrew arrived into the headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore thought he might've consumed one lemon drop to many.

"Well my boy, it seems you have quite the story to tell," he said, eyes twinkling.

Peter couldn't take it anymore, the pressure of dying, seeing his friends again, and then living once more was gaining on him.

"Are you senile?" he seethed, "You're supposed to scream, hex me, or something!" How can you sit there, knowing all I've done?" Peter hated this, he did all that, and he felt that he needed to be punished, he needed to see murder in those annoying blue eyes.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "Why would I be mad, Mister Pettigrew? In fact, I should be grateful that you survived the explosion caused by Mister Black."

Peter's eyes sought out the calendar on his desk and fought the urge to smack himself. The date was November 12, 1981. Of course, Albus still thought Sirius was a murdering lunatic.

Peter lifted his hand, "I, Peter Philip Pettigrew, swear on my life and magic that I was the Secret-Keeper of Lily and James Potter, that Voldemort, and that I blew up the street, and that I killed those eleven muggles using a Vanishing charms followed by a Incendio charm on the oil pipes underground. I say it, so mote it be."

As he said is, panting, a bright white light filled the office, Dumbledore stood shocked. Peter was still standing after the oath, not dead. That must mean what he said was true. That must mean that Sirius Black was innocent. Looking back at Peter, he saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"They switched?" Dumbledore asked him, astonished. Peter nodded glumly.

"Sir, I came to turn myself in. Harry needs his godfather more than I want my freedom." Peter spoke defiantly, daring Dumbledore to contradict hum, Dumbledore looked at the young man in front of him, head held high. Sighing, Dumbledore lifted his wand and conjured up anti-apparating handcuffs, the standard auror type. Peter didn't flinch. Turning to the floo with Peter on his heels, Dumbledore looked sadly at the former Gryffindor.

"I am sorry it had to come to this, Peter."

"So am I Albus, so am I."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.**

_He Fell_

_Ch. 4_

"You, Peter Philip Pettigrew, are here on the charges of being in the service of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, betraying a fidelus charm of Lord and Lady Potter, the murder of eleven muggles in broad daylight, the breeching of the Statute of Secrecy, and being an illegal animagus." Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Amelia Bones read, "How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Peter said determinedly, "On all charges." He kept sure to not make eye contact with Dumbledore's disappointed eyes, Sirius's murderous yet confused eyes, and Lucius's distasteful eyes.

Amelia shifted the papers around, "Well since you have pleaded guilty with no hesitance, we have sufficient pensive memories, and you came here willingly, you have two choices," clearing her throat, she continued, "You can serve Lord Black's sentence of a life term in Azkaban Prison or you can be subjected with the dementor's kiss."

Without hesitation, he answered, "The kiss," Whispers filled the room, "I choose this because Voldemort is not dead. He will be back one day and I'd rather not be here when that happens." Many of the Wizenmagot was looking at Peter suspiciously at this declaration.

"The Dark Lord is gone!" on Auror said, "The Boy-Who-Lived defeated him!" This was met by murmurs of agreement.

Peter shook his head sadly, "His body may be dead, but his soul isn't." Dumbledore's head swiveled around sharply at him but Peter ignored it. Amelia, who hadn't noticed this, continued and motioned for the aurors to bring the dementors in.

The courtroom got cold quickly, as if doused in icy water. Peter, taking a deep breath, looked Sirius straight in the eyes.

"Marauder's always and forever, eh Paddy?" A look of understanding passed through them. "Take care of Bambi, OK?" Sirius nodded.

Peter smiled back and the Dementor descended and lowered its hood. He could see the black hole, the dark abyss that was its mouth, and knew no more. Peter fell once more and opened his eyes.

"Long time, no see, eh Wormy?" James smirked.

Peter smiled; he was once again with his friends.

**Author's Notes: * spins in chair * OMG! I finally finished a story! My first completed story, I feel so proud of myself. Yeah, it is only fours chapters, but its short and sweet and to the point. Be on the look out for the sequel to this called "He Lived" another shorty which I finished writing, but have to type. I have half-days this week, so it should be up soon. If it's not up by Friday, feel free to smack me in a PM!**

**As always, please leave a review as a tribute to my first completed story! Thank you! **

**~Psycho**


End file.
